The Knights Of Odium
by mrghostly
Summary: During the twelth black crusade, abbaddon dispatches a fleet to conquer sub-secter Sigis, home to a recruitment world of the Sons Of Calgath, now Calgath must lead his chapter to drive the heretics out. However, all is not what it seems...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Authors note:_

_This is my first story on fanfiction so be kind. Reviews would be nice, I'm open to criticism._

_I know this chapter is short, but I'm still not sure what to do with it yet. Think of this as an experiment_

* * *

><p><span>Imperial date 142.M41, the 12th Black Crusade<span>

Sigis IV, Sons Of Calgath recruiting world

Light shone through stain glass windows, illuminating the epic space within the chapel. Marble pillars reinforced with ceremite held aloft the massive structure, statues of fallen heroes and revered warriors stood proudly around a podium at the far end of the hall, and at there centre, the golden visage of the emperor loomed over them, angelic wings sheltering them.

And within walked an armour-clad angel, teal in colour. Massive boots clanging against the floor beneath him, the sound of each thunderous step reverberating throughout the building. His name was Calgath, founder and chapter-master of the Sons Of Calgath, veteran of over 1000 battles, hero of San-llos and bane of the Xeno, and the heretic.

He had come here to pray in silence, something he rarely got the chance to do since the campaign against Abaddons forces. Sigis was one of the few areas outside the Gothic sector targeted by the traitor legions, the damned heretics had taken there toll against the imperial forces in the sub-sector, they would have been driven out altogether where it not for his heroic actions against the chaos fleet, flying in a thunderhawk toward the capitol ship along with a squadron of terminators and crippling it from the inside, making it easy pickings for the imperial planetary guns. It had gotten most of the squad killed, but it was worth the price.

But even so, they where still hanging by a thread and reinforcements where still weeks away.

He needed some time to think, to focus his mind. He was no fool, simply waiting for the enemy to re-organise was a death sentence, but attacking was suicide without reinforcements. Yes, the situation was dire, but the chapter had been through far worse.

The clanging of ceremite against marble boomed behind him, it would seem he would not get a moments peace. Groaning within his mind he turned to see who it was, not that he didn't already know. It was his prodige and close friend, captain Burrilious.

"Chapter-Master" said Burrilious, bowing his head in a gesture of respect

"Please, Burrilious, what have I told you about that? I'm simply Calgath to you" Replied Calgath in his deep, rumbling voice.

"Nonsense, after the things you've done more you're more than worthy of your title as chapter-master, the least I can do is use it." answered the captain, falling into a more relaxed stance.

This gained a chuckled from Calgath "Just as firm in your beliefs as ever I see" he said. His tone changed quickly however, falling back to a more serious one "But, in all seriousness, what news do you bring?"

Berillious' posture stiffened slightly, regaining its formality:

"The planetary governor grows impatient, he wants to know why we didn't pursue the chaos fleet"

Calgath sighed, was the governor really so foolish?

"Tell that man that where we to pursue our fleet would be annihilated, those planetary guns are our only advantage and even then we barely survived the last attack"  
>"Eye, this I know well, but the planetary governor insists that we should attack, I believe he wishes to speak with you personally" Said Berillious<p>

Calgath rolled his eyes, he was not one to lose his temper, but the governor was beginning to test his patience, he had already had to sacrifice territory due the man's incompetence.

"Throne on Terra, when this is over I'll see to it that he gets demoted" Said a rather irritated chapter-master.

And so the two left the chapel, setting their course for the governor...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The two Astertes, along with the governor and several high ranking officers going about their business where cramped within the confined space of the command room, holographic display at the centre of the room illuminating the walls in a light blue glow.

"I'm telling you, leaving this planet is suicide, we need to think about this" stated Calgath through gritted teeth, his irritation showing.

"And yet with every passing second the heretics are re-consolidating their forces, if we attack now we stand a chance of beating them!" shouted the governor, raising a gloved fist in the air.

Burrilious had silently watched the two argue for the past twenty minutes, the governor was persistent, he had to give him that much, but foolish nonetheless. How anyone could muster the nerve to argue with an astartes, let a lone a chapter master, was beyond him. The man was obviously ardent for glory. And Calgath was having none of it.

"Those anti-orbital weapons are the only thing that stopped our fleet from being destroyed last time, and without us you are practically defenceless." Berillious could see that Calgath was very annoyed, though he did not show it, but the two had known each other for century's and Burrilious could tell he was about to start breaking things. Should that happen, he wouldn't stop him, after all the governor had it coming.

"Yes but they are weakened from the last assault!" Said the governor

"and so are we! I understand you are eager to bring the fight to them, but we simply don't have the numbers or firepower!"

"So just because there are more of them you are sitting idle? I thought the space marines where fearless, not cowardly"

That was the last straw, Burrilious prepared for the worst, inwardly cursing at the man's idiocy

Calgaths eyes practically burned with rage, every bit of contempt for the governor increased ten-fold. Slamming a ceramite fist into the holographic table, smashing it utterly he, his face distorted with rage, screamed: "SPACE MARINES DO NOT THROW LIVES AWAY NEEDLESSLY! THERE IS A FINE LINE BETWEEN BRAVERY AND BLIND STUPIDITY, AND YOU HAVE CROSSED IT GOVERNOR!" The Governor was frozen with shock, unable to retort to the, suddenly very imposing, figure uncomfterably close to him. Burrilious would have thought it comical where it not for the enraged astartes ready to punch holes in the governor.

At this point Burrilious knew he had to step in, although it would have been awfully satisfying to see the governor pummelled into a bloody stain, it would have looked very bad for the chapter:

"Calgath" whispered Burrilious, putting an armoured gauntlet between him and the governor "I believe we should leave, before things get out hand"

Calgath was still fuming, but quietly nodded and took a step back nonetheless. He knew better.

Burrilious turned his attention to the governor:

"Governor, however strongly you believe we should pursue please listen to reason. We are outnumbered and out gunned, and courage counts for very little in a space confrontation. I'm sure we'll come up with something, but in the meantime we wait."

The governor was still to shocked to argue, and mumbled something incoherent.

With that the two astartes exited the room, and everyone inside breathed a sigh of relief.

In all of Jacob Mcgibbons time as planetary governor, he had never been so terrified, sweat was still dripping from his forehead, and he could hazard a guess that his respect amongst his peers had dropped a little...

#

Calgath and Burrilious where making their way back to the barracks. The concrete beneath them barely holding together with each footfall.

After minutes of walking in silence Calgath turned to his comrade:  
>"Thank you, I'm not sure what I would've done had you not stepped in"<p>

"Think nothing of it Calgath, I was simply making sure you didn't spill his internal organs" answered the smirking brother captain.

"Heh, I guess I did sort of lose control didn't I?" replied a rather sheepish looking (well, as close as you get with an astartes) Calgath.

"That's an understatement, I thought you'd pull your bolt pistol on him" Burrilious teased

Calgath smiled at this, and continued walking.

They finally emerged from the labyrinth of underground bunkers and passages that snaked underneath Sigis IV, the scarlet sunlight reflecting off of their armour, giving it a bright red, almost pink, sheen. Rolling hills turned jagged cliffs thanks to orbital bombardment, stretched for miles.

And behind them, the ominous outline of hive city Prometheous stretched upward, breaking through the clouds and continuing beyond the human periphery.

But the two astartes did not get time to admire it, as the sounds of distant gunshots suddenly reached their ears, and Burrilious' comm crackled to life

"Brother captain, we have enemy contacts!"

* * *

><p><em>Thought I'd leave you on a cliffhanger, I'm gonna have some action next chapter :D<em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Knights Of Odium**

"What contacts? Where? Specify!" Ordered the alarmed brother captain.

"This is sergeant Feros, we are in an encampment 15 miles north west of the city. A warp portal opened up and daemons are pouring through. We are holding them back to the best of our abilities but require assistance!"

"We need to help them, we can get there in the thunderhawk" Said Burrilious, exiting comm...

#

_Recruitment centre #B426_

"Where are those devastators! We need suppressive fire now!" Yelled Sergeant Feros over the sound of gunfire, bolters booming on all sides. The marines had set up a barricade in front of the portal located in the central courtyard. Marine and recruit alike where holding the line with all their strength.

The wretches swarming out of the warp where being cut down as soon as they exited that chaotic realm. Bolter shells tearing them apart before exploding in clouds of flame, felling even more of their kin.

Sergeant Feros was leading the defence, positioned at the front line with the rest of his troops, firing his plasma pistol whilst bellowing orders to his brothers. A recruit to the right of him was firing his shotgun wildly, scarcely hitting anything but wind. "Aim boy! Use whatever training you may have received and kill something!" Feros yelled at the boy, drawing his attention away from the battle for a moment.

A sniper in one of the windows was taking shots at some of the bigger enemies coming their way, and noticed that enemies where spawning elsewhere in the camp, raising from fiery holes in the ground. He immediately got on his comm:

"Sergeant, daemons are spawning within the encampment, around our defensive perimeter!"

The sergeant, still at the front line could do very little about it other then order his reserves to secure their flanks.

Daemons where still pouring from the portal like a monstrous living carpet, screaming as they where torn down by the wall of bolter shells constantly streaming toward them. Marines armed with heavy bolters had taken the high ground and where firing unceasingly toward the portal, whilst shotgun wielding recruits and tactical marines where positioned near the front along with the sergeant.

Meanwhile on the flanks, several marines and accompanying neophytes where battling against the daemons flanking their brothers, some where attacking at range, others engaged in brutal melee. One marine, armed with a combat knife, barely dodged the axe of a Bloodletter, then immediately spun and plunged his knife deep into the neck of his demonic foe. But the Bloodletter, seemingly unphased by this, knocked him to the ground with a powerful arm and, with a guttural roar, slammed its axe down on his chest, slicing straight through his armour and piercing straight through his body, killing the marine.

They where fighting fearlessly, but the daemons where inching closer toward the barricade, with every one that fell, two more took its place and it was taking its toll.

"Fight with all your might, brothers! Drive them back!" Roared Sergeant Feros raising his chainsword in the air.

But suddenly, a truly horrible beast exited the warp, its jaw hanging loosely from its head, its huge mouth lined with razor sharp teeth, three arms on each side.

The sniper in the window hesitated upon seeing it, the horror of it causing him to stall, he had never seen anything like it. But he was a space marine, so, raising his sniper rifle he aimed and fired...

Feros saw the shot ricochet off of some sort of invisible shield, not even causing the monster to flinch. In response it raised one of its hands and a massive arc of lightning burst forth, and exploded against the wall of the building, massive chunks of concrete flying in all directions.

Another claw tipped hand raised, this time in the direction of the sergeant

Sergeant Feros yelled a single order...

"MOVE!"

* * *

><p><em>I meant for the events of this part to be in one chapter. But I guess I'll have to make it into two. I hope you enjoyed it. :)<em>


	4. Chapter 3

_Whew, sorry for the long update, but it took me a several re-writes to come to something I liked. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter guys :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Knights Of Odium<strong>

A blood red sky and scarlet sun painted a perfect background for the chaos ensuing below, what was once an organised defence was now a fight for survival, the daemons where still pouring out of the portal in the hundreds and the defenders where caught in savage close quarters confrontation.

Feros had escaped the blast. Barely. But many where not so lucky, incinerated into shapeless blobs of flesh, and now Feros was left with barely a handful of men; fighting to the bitter end. Feros' mind was focused completely on the act of dodging, blocking and striking. His chainsword had already felled a great number of the beasts, but their numbers where seemingly endless, now his only priority was keeping him and his men alive as long as possible.

He slammed his chainsword into the neck of an enemy, the teeth of the blade span, slicing into the flesh and taking the head clean off, he then spun and knocked away the blade of another and plunged his own into its heart, eviscerating its chest. He brought his boot up and smashed it into the leg of a bloodletter, taking the lower portion of it clean off, the beast still attempted to swing at him, but was easily dodged and followed up with another powerful kick to its skull, killing it instantly.

A daemonette jumped on top of his shoulders and reared its knife to strike, Feros reached up to grab it, but it was too agile, and lept off of his shoulders and onto an unsuspecting marine, plunging its knife into his neck and sliced outwards, leaving the marines head barely attached to his body.

This enraged Feros, seeing marines die generally did, but especially his own men. He charged at the creature, and swung at it, but it simply lept over him completely and landed behind him, he span and brought his chainsword in a downward arc, but again to no avail as it simply rolled the side of him, and delivered a kick to his abdomen, a truly pathetic effort on a space marine, but it angered Feros nonetheless. It seemed to be toying with him.

#

The thunderhawk screamed overhead, its cargo, Calgath and Burrilious.

Inside they could see the bloody battle being waged below, all they could see where the carpet of beasts swarming out of the warp, and could pick out the shapes of the scant few space marines left, fighting desperately.

"Damn, I didn't expect this many daemons, how do we stop a portal of that size?" Said Burrilious

"I do not know, but we must try. A portal of that calibre has the potential to consume this world"

Replied Calgath, his voice now brisk with determination "Do you see that? The big daemon near the portal, it appears to be maintaining the portal. If we kill the daemon, it may close." Pointed out Calgath.

#

The men below saw the thunderhawk flying overhead, their hearts filled with hope. They where now fighting with new-found vigar.

Feros however was too occupied to notice, his battle with the daemonette (and countless other daemons) continued, every strike was dodged, every attack pointless, the daemonette by now had grown tired of the game was attacking Feros with everything it had, it struck in fast combos, then retreated, and attacked from another angle. Feros was having a very hard time keeping up, where it not for his armour he would be dead many times over, he had to think of something or it would surely exploit his armours weaknesses.

He quickly came up with a plan, he began retreating into the stream of daemons, slicing and punching his way through, his goal, the small building at the far end of the courtyard.

#

"Pilot!" yelled Calgath over the sound of the engines "fly us overhead, we will jump!"

The pilot wordlessly followed his order, turning and flying toward the encampment

The shutter doors opened, wind gusted into the thunderhawk at high speeds, not effecting the armoured warriors. Burrilious took position behind Calgath

Calgath's readied himself:

"Three!"

The thunderhawk came close to the camp

"Two!"

They where close to flying overhead

"One!"

The flew over the walls

"NOW!"

#

Feros had to claw his way through an ocean of daemons to reach his goal, the daemonette following close behind, but he made it to his goal and ran inside the building, the daemonette following through the roof.

#

Calgath was the first to jump and, spinning mid-air, he slammed into the ground, daemons flying in all directions ensuing the impact, his purity seals fluttered madly, his hammer in hand, he rose. His brilliant teal armour glowing in the light, and light green, almost yellow, cauldrons gleamed with a similar sheen.

Behind him Burrilious hit the ground in similar fashion, lightning claws sparking with energy.

The daemons refrained from attacking them, backing off and giving guttural roars.

Calgath, began to whisper a chant, and charged.

"_Emperor, we are your angels"_

He swung his hammer in a massive arc, pulverising an entire line of the wretches.

"_Your harbingers of doom"_

Burrilious jumped and, raising a huge claw, slammed against the enemy. The first one was cut in two, he then span impossibly fast for one his size, and sliced another two.

"_Through us, you bring your holy fire to mankinds enemies"_

Calgath slammed his hammer into the ground, the resulting shock-wave throwing the surrounding daemons to the ground, he then charged over them, crushing them beneath his steps.

"_Through us, you bring death to the heretic, the mutant, the alien"_

Burrilious kicked a daemon in the chest so hard its ribs caved in, and punctured its black heart, killing it. He then brought his claws to bear once more, and swiped through the crowd, cleaving many of them in one fell movement.

"_We defend humanity, we stand against the tide of darkness that threatens to consume us all"_

Calgath slammed his hammer downward, crushing his enemy beneath it. He then brought a massive armoured fist to bear, and punched one of the daemons in the face, its jaw came clean off and the daemon screeched in pain, and was brought to an end by a swipe from the Chapter Masters hammer

"_We stand against impossible odds from all ends, yet we stand firm"_

Burrilious grabbed one of them by the throat, and threw it into the crowd, sending them toppling like dominoes. He then ran toward them, and began slicing away.

"_For as long we retain faith in the emperor, we shall never waver, we shall never fall"_

Calgath swiped his hammer in great arcs, felling untold amounts of daemons, he was making his way toward the portal, and the powerful daemon-sorceror there.

"_We are space marines, we are Sons Of Calgath, and we shall never fall"_

#

Feros was inside the building, taking cover behind one of the steel columns, out of view from the daemonette stalking up the hall

The creature cackled evilly, and with a husky voice it said:

"Come out human, or I will find you, and finish this little game! Do you know who I am? I am Nearthlyne! You cannot hope to defeat me mortal!"

Feros did not reply, the abomination deserved nothing more then death, something he would give it.

He put his plan into action, and began slicing at the steel column behind him, his ceremite blade having no trouble cutting straight through it.

Upon seeing this the daemon screeched, and lunged at him, but Feros was one step ahead and jumped to the side, and Nearthlyne slammed against the wall.

He ran to the next pillar, hitting his chainsword against it and, after a struggle, managed to slice through it.

The daemonette was furious now, and crawled up to the ceiling. Feros started cutting the third pillar when it once again lunged at him, catching him off guard this time, it slammed him against the pillar, smashing them both straight through it. Feros landed on his back with the creature on top of him, it raised its knife to strike, but Feros swung his fist at its face, it dodged, but Feros used the shift of weight to grab it by the throat, raise himself and throw it against a wall. He spotted his chainsword at the opposite end of the room, and made a dash for it. Nearthlyne was still off balance from being thrown against the wall, but still had the composure to make another charge at him, Feros grabbed his chainsword, and slammed it against the final pillar, breaking through it just in time, for the creature was upon him.

"What are you trying to do human? What do you hope to accomplish?" It spat, its voice full of malice. As if on cue the ceiling started to crumble, chunks of concrete raining down on them. The daemonette was about to run, but Feros held it in place with an iron grip.

"Finishing this little game" He replied, his voice filled with malice in equal measure.

Then the building collapsed on top of them, crushing them both beneath the rubble.

#

Burrilious saw the building collapse from a distance, not that he had time to wonder what caused it, as he was in the thick of battle, cutting a swath through the enemy swarm, covering his chapter master as he made his way towards the sorcerer-daemon, with each swipe several of the beasts where slain, he had killed far too many to count by now, and he was just getting started...

Calgath was hammering a bloody path toward the foe, it was not far now, and soon he would be upon it.

"Burrilious, cover me whilst I vanquish this abomination!" Calgath bellowed over the roar of battle

The captain did as commanded, and turned around, taking a defensive position.

Calgath stomped toward the sorcerer-daemon, hammer in hand, ready to deliver a killing blow.

The creature turned to face him, and wasted no time in sending a ball of warp energy toward him, nor did the chapter-master waste any time in dodging it. He roared, and charged the daemon, raising his hammer in the air and bringing it down upon the it, however the abomination disappeared before he could strike it, and suddenly he felt the force of warp energy slamming against his armoured back, sending him flying into the ground.

Burrilious was holding his position valiantly, the daemons charged him, and he killed them. No matter how many attacked, he still held. Mighty claws ripping into the flesh of his enemies, he swung, span, stabbed, dodged and blocked, he was a blur of lightning and armour, his cape torn, his armour dented, he tasted blood, but he held firm against the tide of enemies.

Calgath rose, and sought the daemon, he found it, on a nearby pile of rubble. He reached for his hellfire bolter and, wielding both the bolter and hammer, charged it, his bolter sending self propelled slugs toward it, all of them incinerating before its psychic shield, it responded with a powerful arc of lightning sent hurling toward Calgath, he rolled to the side, maintaining his momentum and still charged at the daemon. It sent multiple warp attacks his way, all of them dodged or knocked aside with his sacred hammer, finally he was upon the beast, and struck with all his might, slamming his hammer into its chest and sending flying through the wall of the building behind it.

Calgath took a moment to breath, before continuing to finish it off, before he could however, the ground shook, and the building began to crumble. What ensued was a cataclysmic explosion, sending chunks of the building everywhere, it seemed everyone took a moment to see what was happening. And suddenly the warp portal began to falter, the daemons screaming in pain as they where force back into the warp, dragged screaming through either fiery pits in the ground, or through the portal itself.

And then the portal shrank, discharging lightning that sent chunks of earth into the air, and finally closed altogether.

What was left of the marines cheered, all of them screaming cries of victory, praise to the chapter master, to the captain. They where victorious this day.


	5. Chapter 4

_Ok, I'll admit it. This chapter is utter crap, but honestly it was the best I could come up with. Sorry I rushed through it, but I just wanted to get the plot points out of the way and continue with the story. I'll redeem myself with the next chapter though, so no worreez brah._

* * *

><p><span>Knights Of Odium<span>

The evening air was still thick with the smell of death, and blood of all shades clung stubbornly to Calgath's armour as he walked through the rubble of what was once a recruitment centre. Burrilious was somewhere within the camp, trying to help wherever he could, a task some would consider unbecoming of a brother captain, obviously he thought otherwise.

Marines where running about franticly, clearing rubble and other such tasks; apothecary's where tending to the wounded and those of higher rank where trying to retain some semblance of still burnt from the battle, sending plumes of smoke into the air, and bodies where still strewn across the ground, although most had been moved by now.

Calgath looked around him, he had always been very far-sighted, and often thought of the long-time effects of things, it was one of the reasons he had become chapter master in the first place. He could already see this battle would have an impact on the chapter, especially with the inevitable struggle for the planet looming ahead, he could not afford any more casualties.

He approached the resident Techmarine, who was fiddling with a notepad of some sort , probably trying to get a rough estimate on the casualties.

Calgath approached the man:

"Report, what are our casualties?"

The Techmarine sighed, lowering his notepad "We took quite a hit, almost our entire force is either wounded or dead, however I can't get an exact number as of yet"

"Damn, notify me when you do, also, I'm looking for the one in charge of the defence here, maybe you could help me?" Inquired Calgath

The Techmarine paused for a moment, before, hesitantly, answering.

"I-we do not know where he is my lord, he seemed to have just disappeared after the battle, although we have not recovered his body, we fear the worst."

Calgath shook his head "very well, who was in charge anyway?"

"That would be the sergeant Feros my lord, he took command ensuing the attack" Answered the Techmarine

Calgath sighed, the possibility of loosing such a brave astartes was grim, should he have survived, Calgath would make sure he was commended.

"Very well Techmarine, thank you" Calgath then nodded to the marine, who promptly nodded back, and continued through the camp.

#

A marine was busy clearing the rubble of a ruined building, his augmented limbs lifting huge chunks of debris with ease. He had been doing so for almost ten minutes, it was a menial task to be sure, but there where no servitors about so it had to be done.

He was lost in thought, he had seen a great number of his comrades die, many of them he had known for the better part of 50 years, mental fortitude only goes so far when it comes to the death of those you care about, and sometimes he just wished it would end, but he was bound to serve till death, astartes didn't get the liberty of retirement.

The marine was so distracted in fact, that he didn't notice a pile of rubble nearby begin to shift, and a dented gauntlet raising from the ruins...

#

Feros' throat felt dry and his eyes stung, he was covered head to toe in ash and was pinned down by a buildings worth of debris.

He momentarily wondered what had happened, before remembering his battle with the daemonette, what was its name again? Something unpronounceable probably.

He attempted to sit up to no avail, he was well and truly stuck, at least the daemon was dead.

Summoning all his power he punched at the rubble, and felt it shift aside, he did so again multiple times before it finally gave way, he then went about crawling out post-haste, if the battle was still on his men would need him, and he would not simply wait idle.

He dragged half a tonne of power armour through the collapsed building, crawling his way out of the wreckage.

He eventually emerged, punching his way out. He lay on his back gasping for air. His vision was blurry and he felt light headed, but he was alive. Then his world went black.

He awoke to the sight of a concrete ceiling and three figures stood over him, he heard muffled voices. "He's coming to" said one of them, he blinked several times before fully regaining consciousness.

He sat up, and recognised one of the figures as Tarthus, the camp Techmarine; the others however where unfamiliar to him.

He heard the sound of deep rumbling, and realised it was the voice of one of the figures.

"Ah, sergeant Feros I presume. Your men have spoken very highly of you, I'm glad you're still amongst the living" he said.

Suddenly he recognised him, and as the realisation dawned he attempted to stand only to fall to his knees, Tarthus rushed to him, stopping him from falling. Feros looked up at the chapter master:

"My lord, it is an honour" He managed to splutter, his voice hoarse.

"Please sergeant, stand" rumbled Calgath.

He did as instructed, and stood before the chapter-master.

Almost an hour later the camp had finally started to calm down, the fires had been put out and the marines where less frantic now. The presence of the Chapter-master had lifted everyone's spirits, something they direly needed after the battle. Feros had just requisitioned a company of PDF soldiers to help oversee re-construction, when he was ordered to speak with the Chapter-master.

Feros entered the command tent. Calgath and Tarthus where there, as well as the Captain.

"You summoned me?" enquired The sergeant stepping inside.

"Ah, yes. I wish to speak with you" answered Calgath

Feros quietly waited for Calgath to continue

"I have read the report of the attack and am thoroughly impressed by your performance, you have shown courage, skill in battle and an excellent ability to command. Because of this you are a prime choice for the task at hand"

Feros was slightly taken back by the compliment "Thank you my lord, coming from you that means a lot, but, may I ask what task?"

"To get to the point, a portal of that size had to have been opened by a sorcerer, as very powerful one may I add, and he had to have been on the planet. Seeing as no chaos forces where detected landing, we suspect their may be a cult at work here" Replied Calgath.

At this point Burrilious took a step forward, and motioned to the map on the table

"A prime location for a cult to be hiding is within the hive city, right under our noses"

Calgath looked toward Feros, and said

"Because of your performance here today I would like you to join my honour guard in eliminating this threat, it's your choice of course"

At this the sergeant was almost speechless, serving alongside the Chapter-master was a true honour, something not many mere sergeants got the liberty of doing.

"Of course I will my lord, it is an honour...but, how will we locate this cult within a hive city. It seems almost impossible"

At this Calgath smiled:

"That is why I have requisitioned a psyker, I am sure he will be able to point us toward the cult."

Calgath then stood to his full height. "You're all dismissed, we will move out at 0800 tomorrow morning, assuming the psyker arrives on time."

With that everyone began to file out of the tent, Feros was about to leave when Calgath stopped him

"By the way sergeant, you can stop calling me lord now. It's just Calgath"

Feros smiled, and left the tent.


End file.
